Fears of the Savage Heart
by inu lover4
Summary: Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku must protect Kagome from Naraku and all the other demons who want the Shikon no Tama. But Kagome doesn't even know that she has it. Original pairings with a twist
1. chapter 1: The Job

HI, first time writer here. Hope you enjoy this...I tried my best, really I did :D. NE ways, Feel free to review, flame, or just read it. Thanks to Ayfushigiyugi for pushing me to do this. Check her stories out, they're everywhere!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry say, Inu and Co aren't mine, but if they were I wouldn't share hahahaha  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The two brothers sat in their office across from each other. Neither speaking a word but knowing exactly what the other was thinking. The older of the two was a full demon with long silky white hair that reached to the dip of his back, pulled into a tight ponytail, golden eyes and an emotionless face. He stood tall with strong broad shoulders that where accented in his white, tailored business suit and a very lean but muscular body. The younger was a half demon. Having the same white hair and eyes, had two cat like ears sitting on top of his head. His hair fell freely over his shoulders and a large bangs shadowed his eyes. They were demons, yes demons living among humans. But the humans do not know of these inu youkai living around them. They were taught a sealing spell to give them a human appearance while in public.  
  
  
  
They sat there in dead silence, awaiting the third member of their group before anyone spoke. Then there was a low knock on the door. After a few moments the person entered, closing the door behind himself. It was a young man, a human. He wore a solid black suit with a dark purple shirt, and a long business coat. His hair was a dark brown and drawn into a low ponytail. He had violet eyes and soft yet string facial features. He bowed respectfully and sat next to the half demon. The eldest in the room turned from the window and sat behind his desk. He was the first to speak.   
  
  
  
"It's good to see have you have arrived Miroku, " his voice monotone with no emotion.   
  
  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru. Excuse my tardiness, I was um…preoccupied," the man named Miroku answered.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, harassing women again," was the smart comment from the half demon to his left.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru eyed his brother. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out three manila folders, one for each of them. He placed two of them on the edge of his desk and sat back and opened his waiting for the other two to follow suit. Miroku reached over and grabbed his folder, then grabbed the other and handed it to the half demon.   
  
  
  
"Here Inu Yasha," Miroku said with a smile.   
  
  
  
"Feh! Thanks," was the only response Inu Yasha gave.   
  
  
  
"The first picture is of the enemy. He is know as Onigumo, Naraku, a shape shifting, very strong half demon. He is the one is after the Shikon no Tama just as we are. Most of the large companies that have opened up in the past few years are his. This is the only picture we have of him. This is his true form. Many demons, full and half, and even humans work for him. We must be very careful with him," Sesshomaru glanced at the two before him and then continued.   
  
  
  
"The picture on the next page, is of the Miko. Her name is Higurashi, Kagome. She has the Shikon no Tama, but she does not know that she does," Sesshomaru kept going before they could as any questions, "It is located inside of her body. She is the co-owner of The Warm and Cozy Bed and Breakfast. All of her general information is on this page."   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Inu Yasha was fixated on the picture of the young miko. He knew why too. 'She looks like Kikyo' he thought as he cleared his throat to start again. Inu Yasha attention was brought back to his half brother. His mind still on the picture.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru turned the next page, "This is Kenshin, Sango. She is the other owner of the bed and breakfast. The two girls are child hood friends. She is also very powerful. Always training, always studying. She is considered the fighter, out of the two. There is also a picture of their business and more information on everything."   
  
  
  
He put down his folder, stood up and walked to the window. "The job is for the both of you. together. You will go and try to get them to franchise their business. You will be business men for our company. Stay at the place for a few nights and keep a very close eye on the miko. She must be protected at all cost, but must not know of what she carries." He turned back around and nodded to the two before sitting back down and grabbing his phone, getting back to work.   
  
  
  
The two men didn't have to ask questions. They knew what they had to do. Inu Yasha got up, stretched and yawned. He walked over to the coat rack near the door and grabbed his long black trench coat. He put the folder between his knees and put on his coat. The he grabbed the folder and his black Kangol hat and walked out of the large office, not bothering to hide his demon features. Miroku got up and quickly bowed before running after Inu Yasha. He left the office and ran down to the private elevators, barely catching the door before it closed.   
  
  
  
"Hey, you wanna lose your hand or something?" Inu Yasha asked as Miroku leaned against the elevator wall rubbing his hand.   
  
  
  
"No I wanted to talk to you before you left," he replied straightening himself.   
  
  
  
"Feh."   
  
  
  
I don't have an editor yet but when I do I promise to have this all cleaned up:  
  
Thanks for reading!! 


	2. chapter 2: Setting Up

*Hi! I'm still writing.   
  
I just want to say thank you to Litefantastic for your review. I actually have this posted on two other sites and slowlt but surely ppl get around to it. As for the 'franchise' thing, they are going to use that as an excuse to stay there and protect her. Franchising her business would make her rich, she might want that, ya know....well i'm glad u liked :)  
  
Disclaimer: Inu & co. ain't mine  
  
Ch 2  
  
The elevator door opened and the both stepped out. Inu Yasha walked to the parking lot, pulled out his handheld key and pressed the button to his Dodge Ram 1500 truck. The vehicle beep and flashed its lights, unlocking its doors. Inu Yasha spoke without looking back.  
  
"Hop in hentai, I know you don't have a ride."  
  
"Thanks Yash," Miroku said climbing in the passenger's side.  
  
Inu Yasha hopped into his truck and started the engine. He put his seatbelt on and check to see if his friend had also. Confirming this, he put the truck in drive and speed out of the enclosed parking lot, not slowing down. Once in the street, he slowed a little but keep it over 40 mph.   
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked turning a corner.  
  
"Well I wanted to make plans for out job," Miroku replied.  
  
"Fine make plans. I don't care for plans go and do our job and get it over with."  
  
"You know this will take time. I hope you don't expect them just to say yes right off the back. It make take at least three months," he cleared his throat and then continued, "But I wouldn't mind spending a few months around those two extremely beautiful ladies." A large smile was plastered across Miroku's face.  
  
"That's probably the ONLY reason you want to do this," Inu Yasha said as he pulled into their driveway.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku shared the condominium that Sesshomaru owned. It was two stories, two large bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a large living room, and large kitchen on each floor. Two staircases and an elevator connected the two floors. Inu Yasha had a door and lock put on all three to make sure he had some privacy. He lived on the top floor, for the sake of having some type of quiet when Miroku brought over females. They both headed straight upstairs to Inu Yasha's living room and sat down. Inu Yasha removed his coat and laid it over the back of the chair. All of his furniture was black and mainly leather. He had wood floors and red walls: no pictures, no plants, nothing. It was a very neat home and Inu Yasha liked it that way but had a hard time keep up with it. So he hired a maid to come by once a week and clean.   
  
They sat in silence, relaxing into the couch and slowly drifting off into unconsciousness. Miroku sat up and pull out the folder given to him by Sesshomaru. He flipped through the pages to the picture of the miko. He noticed how she strangely looked similar to Kikyo but had much better features. Of course he would say that out loud for the fear of Inu Yasha's wrath. He looked over at his friend to see that he was starting to fall asleep. He quietly got up and walked to the door, trying not to make a sound. Of course this was useless because Inu Yasha had perfect hearing and could tell when he raised up from the couch.   
  
"Oi, I thought we were gonna make plans," he stated sitting up.  
  
Miroku stopped in front of the door, "Well, u seem tired so we can do it later. We probably don't leave til tomorrow."  
  
As soon as the statement was finished, Inu Yasha's cell phone rang. Without looking to see who it was, he picked it up and listened.   
  
"Your flight leaves tomorrow morning 8 o'clock sharp." The phone was clicked off.  
  
"Well, you were right about tomorrow," Inu Yasha said getting up, "Tomorrow morning 8 A.M."  
  
He walked into his bedroom to start packing. He could hear Miroku talking to himself as he went downstairs to do the same. Yasha glanced at the clock. It was already 7:30 at night. Walking over to his walk-in closet he opened the door and headed straight to the back. He grabbed his duffle back from the top shelf and unzipped it and dropped it to the floor. He scanned the closet for all his necessary clothing and threw them into the bag. He put some suit on the side knowing that he was going as a business man and needed them and then found his garment bag and placed them neatly in. Once all this clothing was packed, he double check everything mentally going through his list. "Socks, footgear, suits, underwear, shirts, ties, pants, toys….I knew I forgot something" he thought as he walked to the far left corner of his closet. He pressed the wall facing him right in the corner at the bottom and it activate a hidden storage space. Inu Yasha smiled as he pulled out a long black box that was behind the wall. He moved over it and opened it up. Inside was all his arsenal: hand guns, machine guns, bullets, knives, grenades, tnt, and so on. He took two small hand guns and some cases of bullets out. He returned the case to its hidden compartment and walked out of his closet again.   
  
Inu Yasha decided to take a bath and get ready for bed. He walked over to the bed to remove his clothing. He unbuttoned his suit jacket slid it off and placed it neatly on the bed. Then he slipped his silk red shirt over his head and put it on top of his jacket, exposing his skin to the cool air. Inu Yasha had a very well toned body, not an ounce of fat and a smooth tan. His shoes were in the living room next to the sofa, so he pulled off his socks and threw them at the bathroom door. Undoing his pants he let them fall down his strong, muscular legs and puddle at his feet. Then he slid off his boxer briefs off his well toned ass and let them fall in the same place. Inu Yasha walked to his bathroom and picked up his socks in the way in, dropping them in his hamper. He went over to the shower and started his water. Making sure he had a towel, he stepped in and let the hot water cover his body. His mind was wondering over the mission ahead and the miko that he was to protect.   
  
*next chapter soon i hope. please review, it would help a bunch :)* 


	3. chapter 3: Thoughts

*Hey, I'm back wanna say thanks again for the reviews. They really inspire me to continue, just wish i had more. NEWAYS, I managed to get a short chapter out today even though its my birthday. Yeah, I turned legal today...lol oh well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next one will be bigger, PROMISE!!!!*  
  
Ch 3  
  
Miroku closed the door behind him and walked down to his apartment. He took of his shoes before stepping onto his plush royal purple carpet. Miroku place was very comfortable feeling. He had pictures of his family and friend on some of the tables. On others he had candles, flowers, and his phone. Miroku hung his coat on his coat rack and headed to his kitchen. Since the meeting he was feeling a bit dehydrated so he poured himself a glass of water and went to his bedroom. His bedroom consisted of one very large king size mattress with a metal frame that had bars at the head and foot of the bed. The flat screen TV was directly in front of the bed with five rows of DVDs and videos. In the middle was a DVD/Video player and in the corner of the room was love seat size couch. His bed set was all a dark purple. Setting his glass onto a coaster on his night table, he removed his dress clothes and placed them neatly on his bed. Now in just a t-shirt and boxers, Miroku made his way over to his closet and walked in. He pulled out all the clothing that he would need and placed some on his bed and the rest on his couch. Returning to the closet, Miroku pull out his luggage and dress bag and began to fill them. Once he was finished, the bags were placed in the living room and he went into the bathroom to start a shower.  
  
He removed his last articles of clothing, revealing his very well toned chest and arms, and an ass to kill for. Miroku stepped under the hot water and analyzed the job ahead. His mind wondered over the Jewel and the owner, how amazing she looked in the picture as he bathed. He also thought about her friend and coworker, 'What was her name again…ah yes Sango.' A smile graced his lips as he though of her picture and rinsed himself off: long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and wonderful facial features. 'I can imagine the body, but only time will tell,' he mused as he removed his ponytail and washed his hair. Frowning at the thought of that Kagome looking like Kikyo, he hoped that Inu Yasha would get past that small aspect and be able to do his job. Rinsing his hair, he prayed that they would be able to defeat Naraku and put an end to his troubling. Miroku turned off the water, grabbed his towel and dried himself off. Wrapping it around him, he left the bathroom and went into the closet to put on some sleeping clothes. Once dressed in his night flannels, Miroku put his towel in the bathroom and cleaned off his bed. It was late and he needed to get some sleep, he had an early morning and long day tomorrow. He climbed into bed and shut off his lights, letting himself drift into consciousness. He didn't bother to set the clock because Inu Yasha would be sure to wake him.   
  
Inu Yasha laid in his bed, folder open to the page of Kagome Higurashi. She had the Shikon Jewel in her body, she was a miko, she was beautiful, and she looked a lot like Kikyo. He cringed at the thought. He loved Kikyo, and she broke his heart. Vowing never again to let such a thing happen, he sealed himself off from relationships. Once in awhile he would see a girl for a few days just to get whatever he could out of her, but never letting it last for more than a week. They would be drawn to his masculine features and bright hazel green eyes that changed color with his mood. He never cared, just fulfilling his male desires. Deciding that he did enough thinking for the day, Inu Yasha closed the folder and turned off his light. Laying back with his hands on his unclothed chest, he fell asleep with his thoughts on the coming day.   
  
*Sry about the shortness again. Please review, they really do matter* 


	4. Chapter 4: From point A to point B

*hello readers. I'm so sorry I took sooooo long to update, but i was told to take my time. Its so hectic to try and write with a house full of demons. WEll...here is chapter 4, i tried to make it long. may not be long enough for some of you. sry again. anyways i hope you all enjoy!!*  
  
Chapter 4: From point A to point B  
  
Inu Yasha started to awaken just as the sun was beginning to rise. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to rid them of sleep. Yawning and stretching he sat up and looked out of his window. 'On time as usual' he thought slipping out of bed. He headed straight for the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once that was done, he went to the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast. Inu Yasha never liked to cook; so more than likely he would have a frozen breakfast meal. He grabbed his cell phone as he opened the fridge and dialed Miroku's number. Pulling out the box, he closed the door and removed the food tray. He set the time on the microwave just as the ringing stopped and the line was picked up.  
  
"Hey, Miro get up," he spoke loudly into the phone.  
  
Sleepily Miroku replied, "Yes Inu Yasha, thank you."  
  
Inu Yasha hung up the phone and placed his frozen meal inside the microwave. He pressed start and went back to his room getting his clothes for the day. Knowing that he had to look professional he decided on wearing a comfortable suit. It consisted of a collarless black shirt, black slacks and a blazer that matched his but would worn later. To complete the outfit, he picked out a pair of dressy black boots. He went and grabbed a pair of underwear and socks. In record time, Inu Yasha was dressed and left the room just as the microwave went off. He threw the blazer over the back of the couch and grabbed his food.  
  
Inu began eating. Walking back into his bedroom, he flung his duffle bag out into the hall and made up his bed. He quickly finished his food and grabbed his suit bag. The bag was placed on the front door hook and the empty tray went into the garbage. Back in his bedroom, Inu Yasha went through double-checking for anything that he might have missed. He hoped that Miroku was up and almost ready by now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku climbed out of bed when he hung up his phone. He dragged himself to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He brushed his teeth and proceeded to get dressed. Once dressed, he moved to the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar. While eating, he went to fix his bed and check for anything that he have forgot to pack. He stood in front of the mirror to check his suit. Miroku was clad in charcoal-gray pants, a matching jacket, and a silk purple shirt with a silk black tie. He straightened his tie and finished off his breakfast. Throwing the wrapper into the trashcan next to the sink in his bathroom, he brushed his teeth again. Then he cut off all his lights and closed his bedroom door.  
  
Looking out the window, he saw that Sesshomaru had sent them a limo. He grabbed his bags and walked to the door. Slipping on his shoes, he walked outside. He made his way to the back of the limo when a man in a suit and cap approached him. The man bowed and took the bags from Miroku and placed them inside the open trunk. Miroku smiled his appreciation and went back inside. It was chilly out so he grabbed his long trench coat and hat, put them on and headed upstairs to help out Inu Yasha.  
  
Reaching the door, he knocked once and opened it. He looked inside for his friend but didn't see him. 'Must be finishing up' Miroku thought. He grabbed the duffle bag and the suit bag hanging on the door and headed back downstairs. When he walked outside, the driver greeted him again. Again the bags were taken from Miroku and placed in the trunk. Miroku turned around and went back to Inu's place. This time he walked in and Inu Yasha was walking out of his bedroom.  
  
"You ready? I just had your bags put in the limo," Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, just going to grab my coat," replied Inu Yasha reaching for his long black trench coat.  
  
"Ah, yes, it is chilly so you might want to put your blazer on," he said looking toward the window.  
  
Inu Yasha put his coat down and grabbed his blazer and put it on. Then he put on his coat and plopped his hat on his head. Taking one last look around he nodded to Miroku who headed out the door first. Inu Yasha locked his door then head outside where Miroku was getting into the limo. Before he opened the front door, he chanted his sealing spell and turned into his human form. His eyes changed from a bright gold to a bright hazel green, his hair turned midnight black, he had human ears now on the sides of his head, and his claws were gone. He stepped out the front door and locked it behind him. He made his way to the limo where the driver bowed respectfully and opened the door. Inu Yasha nodded and climbed in. The door was closed and soon they were moving. Miroku sat on the side and Inu directly in the back.  
  
They would reach the airport in no time. Sitting in complete silence, Miroku looked around the vehicle. He spotted a medium sized manila envelope placed on the mini bar near the front. He reached for it and opened it up. Inside were two plane tickets, two pieces of identification, and a letter. He looked over at Inu Yasha who was relaxing with his head back and eyes closed. Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
"Here are our things," he stated waiting for Inu Yasha for pay attention.  
  
"Tickets and Id," he responded.  
  
"Yes and a letter."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
Miroku read the letter intently. Making sure he read it correctly, he looked up to his partner and spoke.  
  
"He wishes us good luck and safety on our journey. He says to be aware of our surroundings because we will more than likely be followed by Naraku's henchmen. Then it says that he will meet us there in a few weeks and if there is anything we need just call him. That is all."  
  
Miroku folded the letter and handed it to Inu Yasha. The car stopped and the engine was turned off. The driver got out of the car and opened their door. Inu Yasha put the letter along with his ticket and id into his coat and stepped out of the car. Miroku followed suit. Their bags were already on a cart and waiting to be pushed inside. Inu Yasha looked up at the airport and then at his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place so he continued forward inside. Miroku was right behind him, keeping his eyes and senses open to anything out of the ordinary. The three of them walked over to the luggage claim area. The driver made sure the bags were taken care of and handed Inu Yasha the tags. Inu Yasha nodded and shook the man's hand, slipping him a tip. Once again the driver thanked them both and then departed.  
  
The two businessmen continued on to the boarding area. Neither of them noticed the glances that they were receiving from the women in the area. Riding up the escalator, they heard their boarding call and went right to the gate. They each handed the flight attendant their ticket and showed their id's, Miroku took a bit longer because of the compliments he gave the woman on her uniform. She welcomed them and told them where they could find their seats. They were informed that they would not have to go through the metal detectors. Miroku thanks her while Inu Yasha headed inside the plane to claim his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two tall men in dark gray suit walked into the airport, each with one piece of luggage. They wore dark shades that made them look devious. One had medium length brown hair that was caught up in a ponytail. The other had long black hair, which was in one single braid hanging down his back. They kept their eyes on the two gentlemen in front of them. Stopping at the bottom of the escalator, the one with the ponytail pulled out his cell phone and made a call. Once the phone picked up, he began to speak.  
  
"We have spotted them. They are about to board the plane."  
  
"Good. Keep your eyes on them. Report back to me," said the voice on the other end. Then the phone went dead.  
  
The man put his cell phone back into his pocket and rode the escalator with his partner. They reached the gate in time to see Inu Yasha and Miroku walk into the plane corridor. Pulling out their tickets they paid no attention to the flight attendant. They simply walked into the plane corridor following their objectives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha took the window seat with Miroku next to him in the aisle seat. He glanced around the plane and saw that everyone was in a suit. The plane was rather small but comfortable. There were two rows of seats on each side of the plane. The aisle was fairly wide, wide enough for two people to walk without squeezing. He once again checked for any evil auras and sniffed for any threatening demon scents but came up empty on both. So he relaxed in his seat waiting for the plane to take off.  
  
Miroku did a once over of the plane, trying to pinpoint anything unusual. He focused on something in the back for a moment but it ended up being nothing. Turning around he took off his jacket and placed it on his lap. Inu Yasha seemed to be drifting off to sleep, so he decided not to bother him. He laid his head back and allowed the humming of the plane to coax him to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two mysterious gentlemen boarded the plane and looked around. Removing their sunglasses, they reveal a little more about themselves. The man with the ponytail had piercing blue eyes that were full of evil and hatred. The other had dark green eyes with a trim of red. They found their seats near the back of the plane. The one with the black hair put both their bags in the overhead compartments and joined his partner in their seats. They looked to toward the front of the plane were Inu Yasha and Miroku were sitting on the opposite side. Relaxing back into their seats the blue-eyed one spoke softly.  
  
"They don't have a clue that we're following them."  
  
"Good thing the boss taught us that concealing spell," replied the black haired man.  
  
"And showed us how to hide our scent. If dog-boy over there even gets the slightest whiff of us, then our cover is blown."  
  
"Well, might as well enjoy the flight, eh Kouga?"  
  
"Right, Jaromaru. Not much they can do in the air," the one named Kouga replied with a laugh.  
  
The captain was making the usual announcements when they quieted down. Soon the plane was moving and taking flight. In two hours they would be at their destination and the show would start. The two pairs of businessmen drifted off into a light slumber, keeping their ears open for anything. They each had their job to do and were determined to do it no matter what the cost. The Shikon no Tama was at stake and neither wanted the other side to have it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha awoke to the landing announcement. He elbowed Miroku to let him know him they were there. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced out the window. He remembered the last time he was in Tokyo. It was with Kikyo. Kikyo was his first real love. She was a young, beautiful miko that actually was interested in him. Or so he thought at first. He did everything for her; took her wherever she wanted to go, bought her more jewelry than she could wear, and worshiped the ground she walked on.  
  
But then his perfect world started to crash down on him. She started being more demanding, spending less time with him, and receiving calls at all times of the day from different guys. Sesshomaru warned him from the beginning that she was not to be trusted but he didn't listen, hell he never listened to him anyway. Then one day when he was walking down the street to pick up her present for their one-year anniversary, he saw something that forever changed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha walked down the street from were he parked his car. He was humming a tune and a small smile graced his lips. This was because of Kikyo. Tomorrow was their one-year anniversary and he was going to pick up her gift. 'She's going to love it,' he thought to himself. As he turned the corner to go to the jeweler's he happened to look across the street.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks. There stood Kikyo in the arms of another man, kissing him. Slowly hurt began to fill his heart. He couldn't believe his eyes; there in the open she was cheating on him and not care in the world. Suddenly, he was filled with rage and anger. His eyes were starting to turn red and his fangs and claws were starting to grow. The spell was wearing off and he didn't care. Only thing he wanted at the moment was revenge. He could feel his demon blood trying to take over but he couldn't stop it. It was about to surface when suddenly everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head to rid himself of the memories. He was here on business and only business. No more Kikyo, she was the past. He wondered about the miko, Kagome. She really was beautiful beyond compare. She looked so much like Kikyo but then she didn't. He felt his pulse speed up as he though back to her picture. Inu wondered about his heart, would he ever open it again? 'Yeah right! When hell freezes over.' All he had to do was protect the miko and the jewel. No one said he had to actually like her.  
  
The plane touched down with a bump. Miroku looked over to his friend who was in deep thought. He noticed the different emotions that were flashing through Inu Yasha's eyes. He worried about his friend. Ever since that horrible day with Kikyo, Inu Yasha has been so disconnected from everyone. Gods, how he wanted to kill that bitch himself but it wasn't his place. Even the flashbacks of that day made Miroku seethe and want to do bodily damn to that person, not worthy of her title.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku was driving up the street when he saw Inu Yasha turning the corner. He was about to honk at his friend when he saw him suddenly stop dead in his tracks. It seemed like something was the matter. He quickly found a parking spot around the corner and hopped out the car to get to his friend. When he turned the corner he found an enraged Inu Yasha changing from his human form into his full demon form. Quickly Miroku ran over to his friend trying to calm him down.  
  
"Inu Yasha, calm down please. You spell is wearing off! Inu Yasha!!" But it was no use; Inu Yasha's demon blood was starting to take over. Miroku looked to where Inu's attention was directly and saw the problem.  
  
"Kikyo," he breathed in disgust.  
  
Miroku focused back on Inu Yasha and tried to think of something to calm him before he transformed. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out one of his sutra spells and said a prayer before slapping it on Inu Yasha's forehead. Inu Yasha was instantly out cold from the spell. Miroku caught his friend by the waist and hefted him back to his car. He struggled for a moment before he finally got Inu Yasha into the back seat. Miroku walked around the other side, hopped in and drove off. He went to Sesshomaru's office, knowing that when the sutra is removed he would be in the same transformation state. Only Sesshomaru could help him now. Miroku pulled into the parking lot and dialed up the Inu Youkai.  
  
"Speak" was the answer from the monotone voice on the other end.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I found Inu Yasha transforming into his demon form on the street. I put him under a spell but it won't last long." Miroku said all in one breath.  
  
"Bring him up." With that the call was ended.  
  
Miroku hauled Inu Yasha's unconscious form out of his car and into the private elevator, thankful that it wasn't a long ride. When the doors opened he walked out with Inu on his shoulders. Sesshomaru stood waiting outside the elevators and began walking down the large hall when it arrived. Miroku followed breathing heavy. Inu Yasha was no lightweight. Sesshomaru walked into a room at the end of the hall and motioned for Miroku to place Inu Yasha on the couch. After doing so, Sesshomaru walked over to the closet and pulled out an old rusty looking sheathed sword and placed it in Inu Yasha's hands.  
  
"Remove the spell," he stated stepping back.  
  
Miroku nodded and removed the sutra. Inu Yasha slowly started to awaken. His eyes opened revealing a pair of amber pools filled with hatred and pain. He rubbed his head and sat up.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, looking down at the weapon in his hands.  
  
Miroku looked at Sesshomaru before he spoke.  
  
"Your demon blood was starting to surface when I saw you. I put the sutra on you and brought you here." He walked over to the chair and sat down.  
  
"What happened to you little brother? What made you so angry?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at him.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't want to answer. He didn't even want to think about it but Sessh had a right to know. After all he did save him.  
  
"I saw Kikyo...with another man," he spoke never looking up.  
  
The hurt was evident in his voice. Miroku felt pity for his friend. He himself wanted to drive back downtown and give that bitch what was coming to her. Calming down, Miroku looked up at Sesshomaru who motioned for him to leave. Miroku understood and left the room closing the doors behind him.  
  
He walked back down the hall and sat in one of the waiting room chairs. Wondering what they were talking about he felt his anger rise again at that woman. Miroku knew that he had to remain calm and be there for his friend in his time of need. He decided to take Inu Yasha out to dinner, to try to keep his mind off of things. Hopefully it would work.  
  
His attention was brought back by the sound of the doors opening. Sesshomaru walked out and straight towards him. He got up and faced the man. Miroku listened attentively and noticed Inu Yasha leaving the room and passing them not bothering to say anything. Having understood what Sesshomaru wanted, he nodded and sat back down to wait for Inu Yasha.  
  
When Inu Yasha walked out of the office, Miroku rose from his chair and followed behind him. Together they rode down the elevator and silence. Once out in the parking lot. Miroku stopped and turned to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Do you need a lift to your car?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No thanks. I'm having it picked up," Inu Yasha said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Well the do you need a ride home?" he asked hoping his friend would accept.  
  
"The limo is picking me up. I won't be home for a while, so your on your own for dinner."  
  
The limo pulled up and Inu Yasha walked up and got inside before Miroku could utter another word. Then it drove off. Miroku was stunned. There was no yelling or cursing or anything. 'That's not like Inu Yasha. I wonder what he and Sesshomaru talked about?'  
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku hoped that his friend would be ok. It was strange how the miko looked a lot like Kikyo but was much more beautiful. Her eyes looked alive and her smile was dazzling, well in the picture that is. He hoped that she wouldn't bring back too many of Inu Yasha's memories. Maybe Inu Yasha would hit it off with this one. One could only pray and that's exactly what Miroku would be doing.  
  
*well, how was that? do i do good?? please please say i did good, i tried really REALLY hard. i pray you all liked and won't stop reading. buh bye for now* 


	5. AN

A/N:  
  
To all my readers:  
  
I want to say that I'm really happy that u like my story, but I'm going to have to put a hold on it temporarily. I can't seem to get anything down on the paper. So until this writer's fog clears there won't be another chapter. I'm really disappointed in myself b/c I thought I could do better and Amy put her faith in me and I completely f'd up big time. SORRY AMY!!! I'm really sorry...I'll do what I can.  
  
Thank you Inu Lover/ Inu Lover4 


End file.
